The following generally relates to solar cells having gridlines formed by co-extrusion systems and methods. More particularly, it is directed to solar cells having gridlines formed by micro extrusion systems and methods for co-extruding multiple similar and/or dissimilar materials to form relatively fine gridline structures with relatively high aspect ratios. However, other applications are also contemplated herein.
With traditional extrusion a billet of material is pushed and/or drawn through a die to create a rod, rail, pipe, etc. Various applications leverage this capability. For instance, extrusion can be used with food processing applications to create pasta, cereal, snacks, etc., pipe pastry filling (e.g., meringue), pattern cookie dough on a cookie pan, generate pastry flowers and borders on cakes, etc. In another application, extrusion can be used with consumer goods, for example, to merge different colored toothpastes together on a toothbrush.
However, conventional extrusion techniques are limited. For example, conventional techniques cannot render relatively high aspect-ratio (e.g., 10:1) fine featured (e.g., less then 5 micron) porous (e.g., 0.01 mm RMS) structures for a cost below $1/sq. ft. Thus, extrusion typically is not used for creating conducting contacts and/or channels for electrochemical (e.g., fuel), solar, and/or other types of cells, which leverage high aspect-ratio fine featured porous structures to increase efficiency and electrical power generation.
By way of example, with fuel cells high aspect-ratio fine featured porous electrolyte structures provide a long reaction zone that increases utilization of the expensive catalyst needed for the electrode. In addition, fuel cells can be complex structures since they perform multiple functions including: conducting protons from the membrane to the reaction site; diffusing oxygen to the reaction site with a low partial pressure drop; conducting electrons from the porous electrode to the reaction site; carrying heat away from the reaction site; and withstanding a compressive mechanical load of about 100-200 PSI. Conventional extrusion techniques cannot meet these demands at a cost demanded by the fuel cell industry. In order to increase efficiency, fuel cell manufacturers use more catalyst than desired to increase the number of reaction sites and make agglomerates of carbon catalyzed with Platinum (Pt) in a matrix of porous, or polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE). With solar cells, high aspect-ratio fine featured grid lines reduce the amount of shading, which allows more photons to be captured, resulting in an increased electrical power generation. Conventional extrusion techniques are not able to produce such grid lines at a cost demanded by the solar cell industry.